


Torrential

by musicin68



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Chrisjen/Arjun, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicin68/pseuds/musicin68
Summary: Maybe AU, maybe not. Set during the time jump ofDelta-V(0307).Chrisjen and Bobbie experience the Monsoon.





	Torrential

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a sticky place in The Triumvirate (things aren't coming together quite right) and we've had thunderstorms here the last two nights, so my brain took a vacation and churned this out instead. Apparently when I have writers block I just want to write fluffy smutty ficlets. I think I'm ok with that.

The thunder didn’t wake Chrisjen, but years of conditioning meant that the steady soft beeping of her terminal had her up and groaning less than a minute from it’s start. Arjun mumbled something incoherently, but had rolled over and was snoring again by the time she had even gotten ‘go back to sleep’ out.

She sat up and rubbed at her eyes before picking up the hateful little thing. To her surprise there was no incoming message demanding her attention. Instead, an alert flashed at her. The house security had been breached.

Lightning flashed across the sky and she looked up, registering the storm for the first time. A moment later thunder shook the house, overwhelming the steady sound of the lashing rain against the windows. The oppressive heat and humidity of the afternoon had finally given way to the start of the monsoon.

She stared at the inky darkness for a long moment before she sighed and put in a call to the on-duty officer. The hands of the bedside clock read a few minutes after 3 a.m. That meant it would be Lieutenant Patras, who was no doubt giving instructions to the incident response team at this very moment.

Avasarala didn’t bother with pleasantries. “Ellin, calm the fuck down. Everything’s fine.”

“Ma’am!” the woman barked and Chrisjen winced before getting up and moving away from Arjun’s sleeping form. “We are set to move on your location.”

“Jesus, think for one second. There was no proximity alert; it’s the house alarm. If someone trying to kill me managed to make it that far without detection, I’d already be dead. Stand the fuck down.”

“But ma’am, operating procedure specifically states—”

“But nothing, if I see one fucking boot across the property line I will have your ass busted down to latrine detail permanently.”

“Ma’am, your safety is my number one job—”

Avasarala interrupted her again, “And I’m safe. You’ve done your job. I do not want to fucking repeat myself a third time. Stand. Down.”

There was a pause as Patras considered her options. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Good.” Chrisjen ended the connection and glanced at the light show outside her window again. “Fuck.” She grabbed her robe from the closet door and padded barefoot down the stairs, turning on lights as she went.

She glanced into an unsurprisingly empty bedroom on the ground floor before heading for the den and the darkness looming beyond. The sliding glass door was indeed ajar, and though the water pooling on the tile was warm, the rain still stung as the wind whipped it into her face.

“Bobbie!” she called out into the storm. When she got no response her expression soured. She stepped back and tossed the robe over the back of the sofa, it wasn’t going to keep her dry anyway.

Chrisjen stepped out into the downpour and was instantly soaked to the skin. “Motherfuck,” she hissed as she headed out into the darkness, her way illuminated by the occasional arc of electricity across the sky. The ground beneath her feet was so saturated by the deluge that mud was seeping up through the grass and in between her toes.

She wound her way across the lawn and into the garden. Sure enough, she found the Martian standing stock still next to the sambac jasmine. Bobbie’s eyes were closed and her face was turned to the sky. The periodic lighting bleached Chrisjen’s retinas making the scene before her stark where it would have been a riot of warm, vibrant colors under the sun. She called Bobbie’s name again and the young woman seemed to come back to herself, blinking the water away futilely.

Chrisjen placed a hand at Bobbie’s elbow and the Martian looked down at her, her countenance dazed. For a moment, she could feel the thunderstorm as Bobbie did, and she remembered a little of the awe she hadn’t felt since she was not much more than a child herself. The biting reprimand died on her tongue. “Come inside,” she said gently.

“It’s…” Bobbie struggled for words. “It’s…so wet.”

The politician burst into laughter. “Yes. And so are we.” A bright flash burst above them and the deafening crack of thunder exploded immediately after. “And if we keep standing out here we’re going to be struck by lightning. Come inside. It will rain fucking buckets tomorrow too, I promise.”

Chrisjen gave a tug on her arm and slid her hand down to grasp Bobbie’s. The marine trailed reluctantly along behind the older woman as they made their way back to the house. They crossed the threshold and Chrisjen shivered in the artificially cooled air. Bobbie’s skin broke out into gooseflesh and the Martian dropped her hand to wrap her arms around herself.

Chrisjen wrung her hair out where she stood and then stripped out of the waterlogged, short-waisted, silk top and pajama bottoms that stuck to her like a second skin. Bobbie blinked in surprise but didn’t look away as she removed her soaked panties as well, leaving the entire ensemble in a heap on the floor. She pulled her robe on and tied the sash. The thin material adhered quickly to her damp skin doing nothing to hide her cold perked nipples. Bobbie stared unabashedly.

“You’re making a mess on my floor,” Avasarala said to the still dripping marine.

“You’re…you’re still wet too,” Bobbie stammered, her teeth beginning to chatter involuntarily.

“And whose fucking fault is that?” Chrisjen asked without heat as she grabbed Bobbie by the hand again and pulled her back towards her bedroom, leaving muddied footprints in their wake.

“I didn’t know what it was.”

“I suspected as much.”

“I mean, I’ve read about it, seen vids…but it was…I didn’t expect it to be like that.”

Chrisjen smiled tenderly. “Next time you feel like exploring, wait until daylight when you won’t bring all of the UN’s fucking security forces down on us. Or let me know ahead of time so at the very least I can sleep through it.”

Bobbie’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit. I didn’t even think—”

“I’ll forgive you this once.” Chrisjen pulled a towel out of the ensuite guest bathroom and handed it to Bobbie. “Get undressed and get dry before you shake your teeth clear out of your head.”

Bobbie complied, peeling out of her clinging tank and shorts, before rubbing herself vigorously with the towel. She spread it across the pillows and climbed, naked, under the already sleep rumpled covers. Her shoulders shook with an exaggerated shiver. “I’m still cold.”

Avasarala raised an eyebrow. “It’s late. Some of us have to work tomorrow even if it’s from home.”

“Come warm me up already,” Bobbie entreated. “I promise, I’ll let you sleep.”

She pulled the covers aside and Chrisjen slid in next to her. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

The Martian nestled herself against the other woman with a contented sigh. “I promise I’ll let you sleep eventually.”

Chrisjen smirked. “I thought Martian Marines were the toughest things in the solar system, and here you are undone by a little water.”

“ _That_ isn’t ‘a little’ anything,” Bobbie argued with a gesture toward the window. “Besides,” she continued, running her hand up to idly tease one of the pert nipples she had been eyeing earlier, “the water’s not nearly as overwhelming as you are.”

“Oh.” Chrisjen said, her breath catching. She let her eyes drift shut as her pulse quickened. Bobbie tongued the damp skin behind her ear and heat began to pool between her thighs, a torrid contrast to her rain cooled skin.

Bobbie propped herself up on one arm and began kissing her way down Chrisjen’s throat, her lips shadowing Arjun’s motions hours before. It was not the first time since they had returned that she had found her way to the marine’s bedroom, though it was as often to find dreamless sleep for the both of them as anything else.

Chrisjen brooked no secrets in her home; she valued her husband too much for that, and Arjun seemed to understand her need for Bobbie though Chrisjen was not entirely certain that she herself did. He had long allowed her her weaknesses and she loved him all the more desperately for it.

She wasn’t sure what she could possibly have done to deserve the beautiful young woman, but the thought blurred and faded into white noise as the Bobbie’s head came to rest between her legs. Her tongue snaked out to taste Chrisjen’s damp heat, and the marine grinned at the sensation of wetness against her face again as Chrisjen’s hips bucked in response, a soft “Fuck!” escaping her.

Bobbie let her tongue explore at her leisure. She ran a single finger through the soft, swelling folds of skin beneath her, teasing out still more of Chrisjen’s slickness as she suckled and worked the gasping woman’s tender clit. Chrisjen’s sharp inhales echoed the rumbling thunder outside as Bobbie scraped her incisors across that aching bundle of nerves.

Chrisjen writhed beneath her, her hands fisted in the sheets, as Bobbie twisted her crooked knuckles against the older woman’s slippery opening. The undulating contact conveyed to the overly sensitive flesh that it was on the verge of being filled, the hint of penetration engorging her thickened sex still more. Bobbie groaned happily as she lapped at Chrisjen’s sopping cunt, her murmurs vibrating the throbbing flesh further, sucking as she pushed her towards completion.

Chrisjen’s orgasm hit her unexpectedly. Like a cloudburst, the skies opened and her climax flashed behind her eyes as she cried out, startled by the sudden torrential flood of hormones coursing through her body. Every muscle tensed and she pushed Bobbie away panting hard, her clitoris suddenly too sensitive for touch.

She drew shuddering breaths as her body curled into a tremorous ball. Bobbie pulled the shaking politician flush against her chest with a satisfied grin. “I thought Chrisjen Avasarala was the toughest thing in the system, and here you are undone by little ol’ me,” she said, affecting the Mariner Valley drawl at the end.

Chrisjen snorted. “You aren’t little either.” Slowly her muscles began to relax next to Bobbie’s warmth. “I just need a minute.”

“It’s ok; go to sleep. I was promised there would be more fucking rain tomorrow.”


End file.
